Becoming A Better Baller Wiki
Welcome to the Becoming A Better Baller Wiki This is a guide on the routine i used to step up my game within a year in order to push myself to the limit and improve all abilities needed to play in the nba such as ball handling, jump shots, post moves, etc. Also learn the fundamentals of basketball as well. Fundamentals of Basketball The fundamentals of basketball are the key to success in the basketball world. You see all the pros do the fancy stuff such as 360 dunks, no look passes, etc. . The true way to master the fundamentals of basketball is to first decide the kind of player you want to become: 1-Point Guard: This is usually the most wanted position in the game of basketball due to the amount of people wanting to dribble the ball up and down the court 2-Shooting guard: Most known for their highly accurate shooting ability and range 3-Small Forward: Most All-Around position in basketball, their primary job is to score the most points for their team. 4-Power Forward: One of the premier defenders/ rebounders in the game 5-Center: The protector of the basket and is known for their defensive and rebounding ability (The tallest player on the court). Shooting Follow this simple acronym to check your shooting form and techniques- C'atch the ball in your shot pocket '''H'old the center of the ball with your middle finger 'A'lways tuck in your elbow 'R'est the ball above your forehead 'D'on't forget to follow through your shot Free Throws The free throw is one of the most important shots in the game that can help you win a game in a madder of two shots.In the center of the free throw line is a nail or dot that will give an exact idea were the center of the basket is located. You should always align your guide foot( the foot that depends on you being righty or lefty) on top of this dot and follow the normal procedures of a shot. The Mental Side The key to being a dominant player in the game of basketball is having the confidence and the ability not to shoot the ball but to block out all negativity. There are two types of people in the world Supporters and Doubters. Supporters are usually the people who want you to become better and follow your dreams while Doubters only want you to fail and make sure you don't even come close to your dreams.The true challenge is whether or not you know who is who. also you should know aka think your the best player on the team. give yourslef that boost of confidince Defense No matter how good you are if you can't defend you cant't become an impact player on the court. Premier defenders such as Russel Westbrook, Derrick Rose, Serge Ibaka, Anthony Davis, and Nicholas Batum have the ability to stop their opponents in their track by getting multiple steals, blocks, or just containing their man. The key to being a defensive master is to always know your defenders footwork, whatever foot the offensive player has closest to the basket or the non-pivot foot would most likely show the direction that the offensive player is going. Also knowing the dominant hand of your man is crucial because it will show you were the player is most comfortable to score the basketball, ex; if the player is a right hand dominant guard he would most likely like the right side of the court and it is the opposite for left hand dominant players as well. Also knowing how to not foul while you are defending too, play with your feet not your hands. Ball-Handling Every were you look in basketball highlights include a sweet crossover, followed by either a dunk, 3pt shot, or an and one. The basic rules of dribbling are simple... 1)Keep your head up- This will allow you to know were everybody in on the court, most importantly your defender. Having your head up also gives you more of a chance to blow by your defender and becoming more elusive off the dribble. 2)Don't force it- Similar to a shot, it is possible to force a dribble for one of three reasons, either to show off in front of your friends, you want to mimic what the professionals do, or you just want to be a one man team(also known as a ball-hog).This could also make you loose your dribble either by dribbling too low or too high. 3) Keep it simple- This could also go under "Don't force it", but this rule is more towards skill level. If you do want to become a master ankle-breaker you have to learn that the simple stuff is key such as crossovers, in-and-outs, through the legs, and hesitations each have the ability to help put your defender on skates when pulled off correctly. Once they are mastered you can work on the semi advanced moves such as the behind the back cross over, wrap around, then once mastered you can move on to the advanced moves like the spider twitch, in-and-out through the legs, and much much more. Passing To make a perfect pass no matter what kind of pass you do you need to use both your hands. Try and extend them both with a similar follow through that you use with your shot but extend your hands out sideways. If attempting a chest pass, make sure thumbs pointed towards the floor and if attempting a bounce pass, your thumbs should be facing your knees. Physicality/Athleticism Each player on the court has to by at their top athletic/physical condition. To become a better basketball player you must have speed, upper and lower body strength,as well as stamina. IF you cannot run at least two miles under 15 minutes you aren't at your peak. Your upper body needs to have the strength to pull of post moves so you do not get over powered by their rim protector or just a general defender. A strong upper body as well as s strong core and lower body is also needed to increase the rage of your shot so you can pull of a high arced 3 pointer without getting blocked or having to force the shot up which might cause the ball to air ball or throw off your natural shot mechanics and rhythm. Knowledge of the Game All basketball player that work at all levels must know the game of basketball or what their purpose on the court includes. If they are unable to react to certain situations such as a pick and roll which might make you have to switch defenders, out numbered fastbreaks like 3 on 2, 2 on 1, etc..., and a variety of other situations. Ways to improve your knowledge of the game includes watching games on TV, play basketball video games (do not play in excess, use it to learn the game don't make it a way of life, remember you want to improve in basketball not video games), or have a friend explain the answers to the questions you might have about the game. You vs Yourself As an athlete you will be facing multiple challenges in your life that don't even come close to your greatest challenge, yourself. If you aren't able to overcome your own struggles either at home, school, with your friends, or just about anything can be an emotional barrier between you and your dreams. Once you step foot on the court, all your doubts should be left at home, all you should be worrying about from this point on is to help your team and get the WIN. "I Can't !" / "I Won't !" These are the words that you are never aloud to say (I can't or I won't).If you truley wan't to become a proffesional athlete you must have the detication and motivation aswell as the ability to never give up no matter the reason. It takes thousands of hours to be even close to the pros so you have to make every moment count. It doesn't matter if you don't have a gym or other people to play with you have to learn what type of player you are first before you are able to play with a team. Drills and Games Double-Offense 1on1: Both players have a ball, to find out who has possession first you could play a quick game of knockout. Both you and your defender can score within any possession but the defender must try to prevent the offensive player from scoring while he dribbles a basketball. If the offensive player stops dribbling at any point the defensive player is allowed to try and score, another way for the defensive man to score is if the offensive player's basketball hits the backboard or rim. Once the defender makes the basket the defender becomes the offender. If you score you continue on offense and the one who reaches 11 first wins. Videos T'''hese videos are designed to improve your abilities with a visual aid. Credit to shotmechanics.com for the videos. = Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Basketball Category:Sports Category:Baller Category:Howto